the life that was taken from me
by weinershnitzel
Summary: A boy who has an extremely powerful semblence, has almost everything he cares for taken from him. now he must go through life while protecting whats left of his family, while also hunting down the man who took it all away from him.


Peace, that's what I feel, it's all I want to feel right now. My family having dinner, all of them are there my father, mother and my baby sister Sarah. outside it's snowing meaning it's winter. I laugh at some corny joke my father told, then the door bell goes off and my father gets up to go see who it is. I hear the door open and my father speak.

"hello, may I help you?"

"yes, actually, you can. Is this the Mendelsohn residence?" the man with orange hair and bowler hat says.

"Yes this is, now can I help you with something?" says my father

the man replied with "No you have done all that you can, I'm afraid you're just a liability now." The man proceeded to pull out a pistol and point it at my father. All that's heard is a loud bang and multiple footsteps coming into the house. Sarah screams as does mother

My mother grabs me and my sister and panic whispers "Take your sister and run out the back, go into the forest and don't come back until the morning. Do you hear me don't come back!"

"what about you mom?" I ask in a panicked voice.

She just holds my cheek in her hand with tears in her eyes "Kyle your mother can't protect your sister the way you can. You have your aura, I don't." she proceeds to hug us both and cry "Now go before they come, I'll delay them off as much as possible. Just remember mommy loves you both so, so much." she pushes us towards the door and signals us to go. I panic and stay rooted to the ground, with Sarah in my arms, not wanting to go and leave my mother behind to an inevitable fate. She signals us to go again this time with a stern look on her face, which she uses when there is no argument to be had, and so I leave. I leave with Sarah cradled in my arms and I run into the forest. Not even stopping when I hear the sound of a gunshot and Sarah crying and wailing that we go back for mommy. Instead I run faster, faster than I ever thought I could but as luck would have it the men that attacked us are chasing after us and catching up. Though I have one advantage over them, I know this forest like the back of my hand, and I know exactly where to hid from these men, whoever they are.

I look back to see how far away they are from us and I wish I didn't, they have only gotten closer and now I know exactly who these men are. All of them have black hoods with white shirt armor, black pants and combat boots but those aren't the tell tale features. A white grimm mask covers the top half of their faces and the unmistakable symbol of a wolf head with three claw marks on a slight angle right through the middle. These men are from the White Fang. My hopes of escaping has just shriveled up and died in that one second.' How am I, a 10 year old boy, supposed to out run 5 full grown FAUNUS men?!' I think to myself. I am trying to quickly formulate a plan when my train of thought is cut off by a loud bang and a sharp pain in my upper back. I look down to see a bullet hole through my chest, dropping to my knees, I let go of Sarah who is wide eyed and in shock. Sarah looks at me and starts yelling my name but I don't hear any of, all I hear is a slight buzzing sound with the occasional letter making it through. Coming back to reality a tiny bit a grab hold of Sarah's shoulders and mutter some words which I barely understand myself. Then there was another loud bang and this time I feel the pain in my stomach snapping me fully back to reality.

I grab hold of Sarah again "Sarah. Sarah listen to me I need you to go to the spot at the creek, okay?" I say in a gasping voice.

" The usual place we go to?" Sarah said through sobs.

" Yes the usual place Sarah. go there now and wait for me to come... to come get you. do you understand? don't move for anything unless it me." I said.

"How do I know you are going to come?" she said through her crying.

I smile at her despite my pain "Would your big bro ever lie to you?" I said confidently.

she smiles lightly at that and says "promise you won't be long!"

I bring her in for a hug "I promise with all my life" I whisper in her ear. I push her away towards the creek and she runs off into the forest. 'now with that done lets buy you some time' I think to myself. I stand up and turn around to face the men, slowly I start walking forward pulling out my pocket knife, thinking 'a good hunter never leaves unarmed', I keep walking forward and I see the men standing there guns raised. I stop and stand there, after a few seconds I take a step forward and feel a bullet rip through my left shoulder. screaming in pain, I fall on one knee, I then stand back up and take another step. This time the bullet goes into my chest, I don't scream in pain, I don't even make a face I just fall face first into the ground. I hear the footsteps gather around me and a foot rolls me over onto my back. That's when I see him, the man who shot my father, pointing a pistol right at my forehead.

"You know you make this difficult for me right? I'm not exactly in the business of killing kids, your mother and father were kind of a different story, but I'm not going to lose sleep over this as this business is messy sometimes and morals must be broken. Quite a shame though you show real promise, but on to the task at hand. Where is your sister?" the orange haired man said.

"You.. might... as... well ki..kill... me now" I said coughing up blood, thinking 'Sorry Sarah this is one promise I can't keep.'

"Well if that's your choice so be it. Tell your family Roman Torchwich says howdy" Roman said. He then pulled the trigger and then everything went black.

Roman then turned to the White Fang members "Find the girl" he muttered, the men then spread out and started searching, Roman then turned around and started walking back without a second glance back at the boy he just killed.

Sarah sat in a old tree trunk crying as she heard multiple gunshots through the night "Please come soon big bro you promised" she muttered.

As dawn was approaching a few rays of light hit me lying on the forest floor. I opened my eyes and felt at peace for a second before last night's events came back to me. I look down at my wounds but... they're not there. Now I'm confused, no aura can repair a bullet wound let alone 5, its then I see the bullet beside my head and realization hits me. This bullet was in my head. I start to panic thinking I'm dead, when suddenly I remember Sarah and I start running to the creek. Not 5 minutes later and I'm at the creek. "SARAH! SARAH!" I call out panicked hoping she's here. I see her crawl out of the old tree trunk she loves so much, as I run up to her, I hug her with everything I've got "It's okay Sarah I'm here, nothing can hurt anymore" I say "I'm not leaving ever again."

**A/N: so I have wanted to write this for a long time but never knew how to start it or where to go with it in the end I decided to just wing it and damn did it ever work well. I never thought I could ever write this much in my life. but enough about that now I'm not sure how many people will read this or how many will like it but I do plan on continuing it. now this is my first fanfic and really the first story I have ever written when I think about it so anything you guys can tell me about improvements or elaborate on something please tell me or i will have no idea. if you did read it all i thank you with all my heart so thank you. **


End file.
